First Date
by SineadM
Summary: A little one shot about Kyle & Oliver's first date


Oliver flicked his hand through his hair as he peered through the window. Pretending to scan the interior of the restaurant, he used the slight tint on the glass to check his reflection for what felt like the twentieth time in the last hour. He took a deep breath as he squinted at the picture looking back at him from the glass and the insecurities that had been swirling in his stomach all evening took a giant leap into his chest. He wasn't used to feeling like this; insecure and nervous. But he felt like he'd been waiting for this evening for most of his life. And now that it had actually arrived he wasn't quite sure if he was ready for it.

"Are you checking yourself out?" a low voice laced with laughter whispered in his ear. He spun around to be faced with a grinning Kyle standing behind him. Flustered, Oliver cleared his throat, looking at the ground as he felt the heat flush his face.

"I was just checking to see how busy it was," he offered, the words sounding false to his own ears. Kyle grinned knowingly at him and Oliver felt his heard thud in his chest as he met Kyle's smiling eyes. The butterflies took flight again in his stomach and he stuffed his hands into his pockets, suddenly feeling them swinging awkwardly at his sides. Kyle's grin melted into something warmer as he mimicked Oliver's position, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Oliver met his gaze nervously, chewing on his bottom lip. The air between them seemed to still for a moment as they smiled at each other, both shifting slightly on their feet.

"Hi," Kyle said softly after a moment and Oliver thought his heart would burst at the gentleness he heard in Kyle's voice. "Hi yourself," he said quietly, faltering momentarily as the weight of the moment bore down on him.

"You okay?" Kyle's forehead creased in a frown as he caught the catch in Oliver's voice. Oliver dragged his teeth across his bottom lip as he took a deep breath. "I'm just a bit nervous," he smiled self consciously. Kyle looked up at him, tilting his head slightly as if considering something. After a moment he reached out his hand slowly as if giving Oliver a chance to move away. But he didn't and Kyle's hand came to rest gently on his cheek. He stroked his fingers slowly and Oliver closed his eyes for a second against the wave of desire that ran through him from the simple touch.

"It's just us," Kyle whispered softly and Oliver couldn't help smiling.

"That's what I'm nervous about," he laughingly told Kyle who grinned at him in return. "Okay, come on," Oliver mentally shook himself. "We can't stand out here all night."

* * *

The restaurant was perfect. Muted lighting and décor lent itself to the romantic atmosphere provided by the flickering candlelight on the table. Soft music played overhead in quiet companion to the hushed hum of conversation. Oliver smiled at the story Kyle was telling; not listening to the words but watching the expressions flit across Kyle's face. Kyle's hands gestured in front of him as his face sparkled with amusement; his eyes dancing behind the shadows cast by the flickering light.

Oliver only became aware that Kyle had stopped speaking when he noticed his hands had come to a stop. "What are you smiling at?" Kyle asks with a smile on his lips.

"Nothing," Oliver replies back. "I just like watching you." It slips out of his mouth before he realises it and he ducks his head for a second as he feels himself blush for the second time that evening.

Kyle reaches his hand across the table but stops a fingertip away from Oliver's. He's told himself a thousand times not to rush this; to give Oliver time to come to terms with all that's happened in the last few months. He's terrified of rushing him; of scaring him away again. But he can't help it. He's spent so many nights dreaming of having this; a real date, a real relationship with the only man he's ever loved. Patience has never been his virtue and now that everything he's ever wanted is sitting across the table from him he's finding it harder than ever.

And then his heart explodes in his chest as Oliver closes the small distance between them. He rubs his fingers over Kyle's knuckles, threading their fingers together. Looking up, his breath catches as his eyes meet Oliver's. For one perfect moment everything stops and there's only the two of them caught in their own little world.

"Any dessert?" a voice shatters the stillness like an alarm and both men jump slightly. Kyle waits for Oliver to pull his hand away but he only squeezes it tighter, feeding the connection between them. "No thanks," they both say softly, not looking at anything except each other.

*******************

"Did you ever think we'd get here?" Oliver asked, his breath coming in a white mist with the frost in the air. They'd walked in comfortable silence from the restaurant, coming to a stop by the wooden railings overlooking the canal. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kyle turn his head towards him before turning back to look out at the water in front of them.

"Here?" Kyle questioned softly.

"Yeah," Oliver gestured between them, "you know? On a real date; together." He laughed nervously, leaning his elbows on the railing. He felt Kyle turn his body towards him and he turned to meet him. He could tell Kyle was chewing on the inside of his cheek, something he knew from a long time ago meant he had something to say that he wasn't sure about saying.

"Say it," he told him and Kyle smiled at how well he knew him.

"Did I ever think it?" Kyle repeated the question and shook his head. "No," he said, letting out a long breath. "For a while I hoped, but then I lost even that. I couldn't see a way back for us." His jaw continued working and Oliver raised an eyebrow, knowing that he wasn't finished.

Kyle looked down at the ground for a minute before looking up at Oliver with a deep breath. "Even now I'm not sure I believe it. I'm still waiting….for the other shoe to drop, for reality to kick in, for…."

"….me to run away," Oliver finished for him.

Kyle didn't speak; he just looked steadily at him; his eyes telling Oliver everything he needed to know.

Oliver took a step closer, taking Kyle's hands in his.

"I can't promise you that this is going to work Kyle. I don't know what's going to happen; where we're going to end up. But I do know that for the first time, probably ever, I'm completely here with you. You are all I want. You're all I've ever wanted really and I'm just sorry it took me so long to realise that. I know I've wasted so much time but I'm…."

"Ssshh," Kyle said gently as he pressed a finger against Oliver's lips. "That's all I need to know."

"Just one more thing," Oliver grinned and Kyle tilted his head up to him.

"Yeah, what's that?" he asked as he grinned up at Oliver.

"I love you," Oliver said, his eyes twinkling.

His words caused a smile to explode on Kyle's face and his voice was husky when he spoke. "I love you too."

Oliver dipped his head and brushed his nose gently against Kyle's. He closed his eyes against the love that threatened to overwhelm him as Oliver's arms wrapped around his waist. And they held each other close, letting go of the past and letting tomorrow in.


End file.
